New Overlander Empire (Dimensional War's continuity)
'Overview:' Overlanders are slightly-mutated descendants of humans on Mobius. Unlike their human counterparts, Overlanders only have four fingers, while humans have five and they are generally xenophobic and racist toward different races. After a violent war against mobians, they're been defeated by their king and forced to seek into space a new planet home for their species. However after a dozen of years they were unable to locate a hospitable world, and they've taken the decision to return to Mobius when their supplies ran low. There, Doctor Eggman has tried to betray them and to make them become his slaves, just to be saved in time by Sonic and his friends and escorted at Station Square, where they could find protection and a refuge to restart their lives under the leadership of humans. However, a group of Overlanders still felt anger and revenge wish toward mobians due their defeat in the Great War and they've refused the help of humans, heading at north of Eurish and colonizing a lot of fertile lands, soon creating a large community divided and ruled by monarchies, dictatorships and oligarchies of noble families, all of them fighting each other for power and resources control as well as defending their territories from Eurish Egg Army and other hostile factions. But soon, the New Order laid it's eyes on those lands, as the Baron and a regiment of soldiers visited one of the most powerful kingdoms of that region, making a deal with it's leader and ensuring their support in the war against Mobius Prime. 'History: ' The Outcasts, a group of Overlanders ruled by a ruthless and cold tyrant and guilty of a large number of crimes against mobians out of their reign, received all of sudden the visit of the Baron and his men in the 3256 year. Before the situation could end in a slaughter for his people, the ruler, called Elwyn Salvage, agreed to speak with Grief Bradanska, calming things down and making a deal with the giant fox. Having both sides the same enemy and purpose, in exchange of resources and their help to convince through brutal force the other kingdoms and realms to join the cause of the Outcasts, the Overlanders accepted to support the New Order during the Second Dimensional War against Mobius with their troops, swearing complete loyalty to the Baron and moebians. "I am the Emperor, leader and guide of the Outcasts. If you are willing to listen to me, we can come to a deal, without need of threats or violence.' 'I know which is your purpose....we have the same enemies and we both wish revenge. As you can notice, we're not many because most of our race is disappeared or joined the GUN in despair....but we can still help you, Baron." '''Emperor Elwyn talking with Grief Bradanska just after having avoided a massacre between moebians and his subjects'' As prove of their new alliance, Grief used his immense size and his strenght to rampage in an enemy realm of the Outcasts, crushing it's leader under his giant butt and destroying any kind of resistance against him. A loud shout of joy coming from Outcasts villages could soon be heard by his ears, making him smirk in victory in that moment when two races, despite their great differences, joined their forces against a common enemy. Revenge, this was the only thing that moebians and overlanders would have fought for since the day when their alliance was born. "Long live the Baron, long live the Baron, long live the Baron !!!!" ' shout of joy after Grief's victory against their enemies'' 'Alliance and the rise of the New Overlander's Empire: ' Under the leadership of their ruler and the Baron's help, the Outcasts very soon started to rebuild their lost glory, getting from the New Order enough resources to rebuild and improve their new empire, forcing many other kingdoms to join their cause, increasing in this way a lot their power and their forces. After this, their ruler respected his part of the deal, sending his entire fleet and thousands of Outcasts warriors and technomages to renforce the New Order, fighting alongside moebians with brutality and courage, especially against Eggman. Many humans and mobians fell under their control, the latter judged as inferior beings and turned into slaves and labor force for their factories and their laboratories. The Outcasts however began to feel suspicious toward the Baron, fearing one his betrayal after the end of the war. To anticipate this they always took every chance to study and spy all the tactics and technologies of the New Order as best as they could. Despite their doubts and their contempt toward their new allies, all of them were clearly aware that this alliance was the only thing that saved them from the wrath of Grief and his men and because of this they are ready to do anything to keep him as an ally, even if this would mean falling over their knees and bowing before his feet. ''"The Baron and his men are obviously impressive warriors, but they're just weak and inferior animals just as those disgusting mobians. I don't care about their policies and their bloodlust against echidnas and hedgehogs. As for me, they can kill each other as long as they want. Their problems are out of my concern and if one day my people will have the chance to survive without those monsters, we will take it without thinking twice." to his generals about Grief Bradanska and his genocide against echidnas and hedgehogs'' 'Policies: ' The New Overlander Empire is ruled by an absolute monarchy with imperialistic and expansionistic aims, and the figure of the Emperor is above any other authority in the nation. All the three branches of the government (legislative, executive and judicial) are in the hands of the Emperor, who is helped in his task by a small number of loyal and trusted advisors. All mobians, especially the ones with any kind of connection to the Kingdom of Acorn, are enslaved and put in camps and prisons to serve as labor force, while whoever show to have special powers and abilities is turned into dangerous and mindless Mutants to fight in the imperial army against the enemies of the Grey Alliance. Only healers and medics have the chance to avoid this fate, in exchange of putting their powers and their knowledge of medicine and medical treatments at the service of the imperial army medical staff. Humans instead, unless they prove to be trustworthy and loyal to the empire, are often treated as second class citizens, and joining the army is the only way for them to get a name in the empire. Freedom of speech, of the press, of association and of religion isn't allowed in the empire, and the Cult of the Savior is the only kind of religious belief that overlanders and humans can follow, and whoever doesn't respect the authority of the Emperor is either persecuted by the Guardians of the Savior or imprisoned, tortured and enslaved by the infamous Phantom Corps. Also, a large number of cities are often kept under control by the technomages of the empire, who are authorized to use their Magitek to keep in check most of technology used by citizens, such as phones and computers, and make sure that none of them have rebellious intentions and aims against the New Overlander Empire. The economy of the New Overlander Empire is carried by industry, slavery and trade with the other nations of the Grey Alliance and countries neutral to the conflict going on between the empire and it's opponents. The Emperor and his advisors have decided to carry out a long but efficient process of digilization of economy in the empire, with the result of a digital trade currency of Credits obtainable only by imperial banks, all of them under the control of the government. This allows to the imperial mages to have in their hands the entire digital world of the heart of the empire (Northamer), while instead all the colonies and the submitted territories can get just regiments and patrols of soldiers and agents to keep order. This is because all the overlanders, the mobians and the humans living outside of northamerian continent are considered by "real" citizens just as servants or resources, so not worthy and important enough to waste mages and sorcerers to protect them from criminality and black market. "I have no wish to end my life under the foot of a fox. Whoever has a little of brain can understand how our people in this period is hanging by a thread. We're forced to consider moebians as part of our people, part of our empire....every day we wake up fearing to see Ravens flying up our skies and the shadow of the Baron towering on our villages. Those moebians are not like our enemies....there is no mercy or compassion in their eyes, just bloodlust and wish for battle. I should admire them for that, but sadly i can't feel sympathy for a furball." 'Outcast soldier speaking with his superior about Grief and the New Order'' 'Greater Northamer Co-Prosperity Sphere' The Greater Northamer Co-Prosperity Sphere' '''was an imperial concept and project created and promulgated during the Second Dimensional War for the occupied territories in Northamer's continent. The project promoted the cultural, economical and military unity of all northamerian nations, states and factions under the leadership of the Emperor and the laws of the overlander empire. Despite this was conceived as a mean to free the entire continent from the "tyranny" of leaders such as the President or Eggman, the true reason behind this project was the total submittion of Northamer through coups d'état and puppet governments and rulers, taking possess of the large amount of resources and technology holded by their enemies. The sphere had to include the Kingdom of Acorn, the Eggman Empire, the Jakura Empire and the United Federation. The latter was the only nation that would have got a true and active place in the empire, while the others had to be kept as "reservations" where the Emperor would have got an endless supply of slaves, test subjects and labour force. As for the United Federation instead, the leadership of the nation had to be put under the control of the empire just after the assassination of the President and the armed forces to join the ranks of the imperial overlander army. The new government would have got clear instructions to cede all it's powers to the Emperor and to make sure the imperial laws would've been followed. At the end of the conflict, the Greater Northamer Co-Prosperity Sphere revealed to be a failure. The Kingdom of Acorn openly refused to follow the Emperor's laws, same was for the Egg Bosses of the Eggman Empire and the Jakura tribes in the continent. The reasons of this were the extreme brutality and imperialist ideology of the New Overlander Empire militaries and citizens, invading neutral countries, plundering settlements and commiting a large amount of crimes against the mobian race. Togheter with this, all the attempts of the empire's human allies to murder the President have miserably failed and the supporters of the Emperor were either banished, imprisoned or in the worst cases even executed. A project that, despite the imperial propaganda's lies about a true unity of Northamer through tolerance and order, always aimed to bring benefits just and only to the New Overlander Empire, treating other races as nothing more than resources and taking anything they had to increase the power and the influence of the overlanders on the continent. 'Equipment and Army: Melee weapons such as swords, axes and war hammers are considered standard weapons for Outcasts as well as laser and plasma guns. Even simple equipment like firearms loaded with bullets or explosive rounds are often used by their troops. Their regiments are leaded mostly by sorcerers and technomages, powerful but rare practitioners of Magitek, a mystical art of controlling electrical impulses and electronic signals. This art was once banished by the old Overlanders regime and it's members were mostly slaughtered or imprisoned. This till the emperor, survived for a miracle to the massacre and master of this kind of magic, made it legal and soon schools were opened where overlanders could learn it willingly and without any kind of restriction or exception. This was the same about all the magical arts spread in the entire Mobius. After a short time, the Overlanders soon started to be an excellent ally for the New Order. Togheter a large and unstoppable infantry and an impressive and deadly artillery as support, Outcasts can count on a powerful aviation and a large fleet too of hundreds lethal warships, ready to wipe out everything that will try to block their passage. The Outcasts welcome in their army all overlanders that decided to abandon their old lives, away from mobians and from GUN, choosing to join their lines. Humans are accepted too, even if just in particular conditions and after a long rehabilitation program. Mercenaries and hitmen are hired from highest ranks of the army, with specific officers at their command and that can keep an eye on all of them, from the first to last. ''"Those moebians think to be the best around here, but soon we will show them why once our name was feared in all Mobius"commander, talking with his companions about their new allies Abandoning forever their old grey combat armors, now Outcasts and Overlanders troops got standard New Order's military uniforms such as Dingoes while wizards, sorcerers and technomages usually wear many types of robes improved with defense spells and enchantments that aim to protect and to shield their bodies from enemy attacks. With time, the Outcasts have began to build powerful weapons that helped to support moebians advance on Mobius Prime and to improve their armed forces such as Magitek bombs, capable to emit an electromagnetic pulse in a large area and deactivate a large amount of robots and cyborgs, excellent against the Eggman Empire, and a large amount of technomagical weapons. Also, the New Overlander's Empire used the technology recovered by their old lands (and the one provided by the New Order) to start projects of the costruction of new ground vehicles and pieces of artillery for their infantry and ships to add to their fleet protect and to shield their bodies from enemy attacks. Recently the New Overlander's Empire has started to use Mutants to reinforce their army (mobians and secretly moebians too trasformed and controlled by overlanders using chips and a special serum created both inside their laboratories) and as psychological warfare, taking advantage of their horrible aspect and their wild behavior to put fear in mobians and humans hearts. Also the Emperor got in contact with several mercenaries and companies to improve his army, first and foremost the PMC Gunsect, which has revealed to be a precious ally for the empire with it's support against the Eggman Empire and the Jakura and several joint operations where they fought side by side with the imperial forces. Phantom Corps The Phantom Corps are the elite of the imperial army, very skilled in melee combat and gunfights. Extremely loyal to the Emperor, they are above any authority in the empire except for their ruler. Togheter with this, they have an advanced and deadly weaponry of tesla and pulse guns, laser wristblades, shock whips, stun batons, flamethrowers and rocket launchers, they're known even to deploy light mechs and bots and drones for reconnaissance and "hit and run" assaults. Their soldiers are often dressed and equipped with uniforms and hard armours coloured black, red and grey in accordance with their role as secret police of the Emperor. After a short time of the beginning of the Second Dimensional War, the Phantom Corps have started to use stealth devices too. The main duties of the Phantom Corps are assassination/capture of enemy spies and high rank commanders, sabotage and counter sabotage, protection of important and strategic positions and structures, law enforcement in occupied territories and administration of the "Mutant Project". During the Second Dimensional War the Phantom Corps have led a large number of operations on most of Mobius Prime against the Freedom Fighters in an attempt to wipe out mobian resistance. Mutants The Mutants are the what many call the "darkest side of the empire". Ruthless, savage, aggressive and brutal beasts kept under control by their masters to wipe out the enemies of the Emperor. The sole purpose of these creatures is to kill and feed themselves. All of them have been created inside the laboratories of Phantom Corps, where the DNA and the bodies of several mobians were altered by a serum called "Purity". An ironic name, which describes something that is far from being pure, but only a dark path that leads to the creation of bloody death machines. After the serum is injected into the body of the victim, alive or dead, their body begin quickly to change form, which may vary depending on a lot of factors such as age, physical and mental conditions, species and gender of the mutated mobian. For example, bugs of the Swarm are often transformed in giant monsters with insectoid forms and their bodies are changed to allow them to kill more efficiently their victims, such as increased size and number of legs and eyes. All of this takes place in a matter of seconds and if the victim has supernatural powers or abilties, these are improved as well. The Mutants are controlled via chips implanted in their heads by special control towers, which release energy pulses that push the monsters to charge the enemy. These towers are always placed where they can't be detected by the enemy, mostly underground or in high security areas. Destroying these towers would bring the Mutants to kill each other or just wander around aimlessly until they are killed or starve. 'Camp Mercy/Unit 131' Camp Mercy is an extermination camp builded by the overlander empire in the Badlands, where thousands of mobians, humans and overlanders too have been killed or put under cruel experimentations during the last years of the second dimensional war. The entire place has two purposes, getting rid of the enemies of the Emperor (political opponents, defectors of the army, supporters of the Kingdom of Acorn and prisoners of war coming from the mobian Royal Army, Freedom Fighters, Guardian Units of Nations and the Eggman Empire) and allowing to the Unit 131, a covert biological and medical research and development unit, to conduct their experiments on test subjects. These experiments aim to amplify the powers and the abilities of Mutants as well as increase the medical knowledge of the overlanders. The Phantom Corps actively takes part in this massacre supplying the camp with a large amount of prisoners and eliminating whoever attempts to get close to the area around the structure. 'Trivia: ' *Overlanders Empire is mostly inspired from japanese empire during Second World War. *Their relationship with moebians is the same of italians and germans during this conflict. Both sides despised each other but the leader of the weakest one was forced to join their cause for desperation and seeking for ancient glory. *Putting aside their hatred for moebians, Outcasts leaders still admit to be impressed by their brutality and their courage in battle as well as their loyalty toward the Baron. *The territory of the New Overlander Empire has spread in most of the areas of Northamer and a large part of North Eurish. However, every day it grows more and more larger, with overlanders ready to leave their human saviors in the United Federation to join a bigger cause and to get revenge against mobians. *Their military salute is putting their fists on their hearts and shouting "Long live the Emperor !" Category:Darkenergon35's Characters Category:Italian Characters Category:Factions Category:Soldiers Category:Sonic Fandom Related